A known missile system includes a plurality of rocket or booster stages that are used to power the missile system into and/or above the atmosphere. For example, a first stage is activated to launch the missile system out of a silo. After a first time period after the launch (such as sixty seconds), the first stage separates from the missile system and falls back to Earth. As the first stage separates, a second stage activates. After a second time period after launch, the second stage separates and falls back to Earth, while a third stage activates. After a third time period after launch, the third stage deactivates, and a post-boost vehicle separates from the third stage. The post-boost vehicle maneuvers and prepares a re-entry system (RS) for deployment. The RS may be armed with ordnance and is guided to a target.
The post-boost vehicle may include a propulsion system rocket engine (PSRE) positioned below a missile guidance set or system (MGS). In order to test a type of missile system, a separate and distinct instrumentation stage is positioned between the MGS and the RS of a test missile system. The instrumentation stage may include various components, such as a telemetry system, a computer, command-destruct devices, batteries, and the like. The instrumentation stage is configured to communicate with a base (such as a ground control station) to provide flight data, images, and/or the like to the base. The instrumentation stage is used to provide test data regarding the missile system. Further, the command-destruct devices may be activated through one or more signals received from the base to destroy the RV if it veers off a desired course during a test.
In general, the instrumentation stage includes an outer annular wall that is secured between the MGS and the RS. A known instrumentation stage includes a separate and distinct seven inch ring layer between the MGS and the RS. Notably, however, the separate and distinct wall of the instrumentation stage adds size and weight to the missile system, which may cause the missile system to operate in a different manner than a missile system without such testing equipment. Moreover, connecting the separate and distinct instrumentation stage between the MSG and the RS is time and labor and intensive, as the instrumentation stage needs to be affixed to different components of the missile system (for example, separately bolted to an RS and an MGS).